Captain America
Steve Rogers was a World War II veteran. After a top secret Super-Soldier program transformed frail Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing WWII exploits made him a living legend. Steve saved New York City and turned the tide of the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Steve learned that he had spent exactly 67 years in the icy tundra. Now, Steve Rogers finds himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognizes. When Nick Fury, director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., calls on Rogers to help save the world again, he quickly suits up as Captain America, taking up his iconic shield and bringing his strength, leadership and no-nonsense attitude to The Avengers. Biography Early life Steven Grant Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Despite his cheery attitude at the time, his father was confirmed KIA and his mother soon died of pneumonia shortly after. Immediately, Steve was transferred to an orphanage where he was beaten up by the bullies on a regular basis. But it was there that he met his best friend and savior, Bucky.Captain America: First Vengeance World War II Project Rebirth When the United States entered World War II, Rogers wanted to join the U.S. Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis. In New York City, March 1941, Steve Rogers was rejected for military duty due to various health and physical issues that he had. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers attempted to again enlist. Having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited into "Project: Rebirth" as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, the Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming super-human but suffering side-effects.Captain America: The First Avenger and Steve Rogers]] Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". Rogers emerged from the experiment taller and muscular. After the experiment, one of the attendees shot and killed Erskine, revealing himself as Schmidt's assassin Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursued and captured Kruger but the assassin commited suicide via cyanide capsule before he could be interrogated. Captain America With Erskine's death the super-soldier formula was lost. Rogers chose to tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds rather than be confined to a lab while scientists attempted to rediscover Erskine's formula. In Italy 1943, while touring to active servicemen, Rogers learned that Barnes' unit was lost in battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe Barnes is dead, Rogers mounted a solo-rescue attempt with Peggy and Howard Stark flying him to Austria, several miles behind enemy lines. Rogers infiltrated the fortress belonging to Schmidt's HYDRA division, freeing Barnes and the other captured soldiers. Rogers confronted Schmidt, who revealed his face to be a mask, removing it to display the red-colored, skull-like face that earned him the nickname "The Red Skull". Schmidt escaped and Rogers returned to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers recruited Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack the other known bases belonging to HYDRA. Stark provided Rogers with a new outfit and a new, circular shield made of Vibranium, capable of negating large amounts of damage. Howling Commandos In command of his own personal team of soldiers, the Howling Commandos, Captain America embarked on a quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's efforts to rule the world. He invaded Castle Zemo in Bavaria, where he was captured by HYDRA troops led by Madame Hydra. Using Cap's blood, Arnim Zola synthesized the upgraded Super Soldier Serum. Captain America managed to escape and destroyed the sample, enraging Johann Schmidt who ordered Iron Cross to kill him. When Captain America defeated Iron Cross, Schmidt escaped and activated the giant robot called the Sleeper. Cap destroyed the Sleeper, which also led to the destruction of the castle.Captain America: Super Soldier In April 1944, Cap infiltrated a HYDRA castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. Cap managed to destroy one of Zola's exo-skeleton suits and an armored vehicle.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 Cap and his Howling Commandos progressively managed to destroy most major HYDRA operations, slowing HYDRA's efforts in building an army for global conquest. Finally, Captain America and Bucky boarded Zola's armored train. In the ensuing battle, Bucky was killed but Zola was captured and handed over to Allied forces. The final battle share their first and last kiss]] A final battle with HYDRA in the Alps saw Captain America's final struggle with his nemesis, who essentially disappeared when grasping hold of the Tesseract, a mysterious powerful artifact allegedly forged by the Asgardians. Rogers crash-landed the Red Skull's jet into Antarctica before it could destroy cities around the world, leaving him preserved in the ice for almost seventy years. Legacy It is unknown to this point, but upon his supposed death, public knowledge became known about Captain America and how he came to be and how he fought for his country, in which he became known as the world's first superhero. Awakening After sixty-seven years, Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940s environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke he quickly realized it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of a 2010's modern day Manhattan New York. In Time Square, Rogers encounters Nick Fury who tells him that he's been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. War for Earth Initiation and Steve Rogers]] A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. While working out in a boxing gym in the middle of the night, hitting a punching bag, Steve recounts various events that took place during his era in the war including his fight against HYDRA with his allies the Howling Commandos, Bucky's death, his last fight with Red Skull, his sacrifice, his last conversation with Peggy, and being defrosted. These memories infuriated Rogers to the point he used all of his super strength to break the punching bag. At that moment Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world.The Avengers (film) Fury informed him that a being known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers accepted the assignment and Fury asks him to reveal any more useful information regarding the cube that he might be aware of, to which Rogers claimed "that they should've left it buried in the ocean". Meeting Coulson On his way to the main S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, while aboard the Quinjet, Rogers was debriefed by Agent Coulsen about a selected group of people that were chosen to be apart of the Avengers Initiative. One member in particular that intrigued Rogers was Bruce Banner aka: The Hulk. Coulson revealed to him that Banner attempted to recreate Erskine's Super Soldier Serum believing low levels of Gamma Radiation was a key ingredient in the formula's properties. However when he was exposed to high levels of Gamma Radiation he transformed into the 8 foot tall powerhouse behemoth known as the Hulk. Coulson and Rogers shared an awkward moment when he revealed that he watched Rogers being defrosted and expressed with great enthusiasm how much of an honor it was to have Rogers on board to lead this team. Rogers was some what skeptical of himself being the right candidate to lead but Coulson reassured him that he is and that he's personally overseen the development of a newly constructed uniform for him with some design input from himself. Rogers was surprised that he would be wearing his trademark stars an stripes since in this modern era it would appear to be outdated and old fashioned. Coulson reassured him that with the enormous threat they were about to face, people would need an old-fashioned symbol to inspire them with hope. Once arriving on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Rogers meets Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Inside the Helicarrier, Fury informs Rogers that Loki had been located in Stuttgart, Germany. Roger's immediately suits up into his new uniform and heads off to Germany with Natasha aboard the Quinjet. Capturing Loki and Cap in Germany]] Upon arriving in Germany at a Gala, Rogers uses his shield to deflect an incoming blast from Loki's staff weapon upon an elderly man who refused to kneel before Loki who was trying to enslave a crowd of citizens. Rogers then engages in a fierce battle with Loki and despite his disadvantage against the "God of Mischief" manages to hold his own against him long enough just as Iron Man arrives on the scene. Loki seemingly surrenders easily. On routh, back to the Helicarrier aboard the Quinjet. Rogers reveals to Stark that he's very uneasy with Loki's surrender as he doesn't remember it ever being that easy. Stark openly mocks Rogers. Suddenly a mysterious thunder and lighting storm appears in the Quinjet's path which Rogers sees that it has frighten Loki. Without warning Thor appears and promptly grabs Loki before he flies away. Stark immediately pursues them and despite Black Widow advising him to sit it out as its way too dangerous for him. Rogers proceeds to sky-dive after both of them. Fight with Thor Rogers arrived in the forest area to witness Thor and Iron Man engaged in a fearsome battle against each other. Using his shield, he intervened, and attempted to reason with Thor pointing out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, he asks Thor to put his Hammer down. In response, Thor leapt towards Captain America with all his might bringing Mjolnir down upon his shield which absorbed the impact and created a massive shock-wave throughout the surrounding woodland sending Thor hurtling backwards. Afterwards, the three of them stood up and once they saw the damage done, they agreed to stop fighting. Back on the Helicarrier Loki was escorted to the Helicarrier and placed into an impenetrable glass and steel caged cell specifically designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Rogers and his other teammates watched a holographic video of Fury interrogating Loki from the main conference room on the bridge of the Helicarrier. After watching Fury's meeting with Loki. Rogers was convinced that Loki had a hidden agenda that he allowed himself to be willingly captured and brought to the Helicarrier. Thor revealed to Rogers that Loki had allied himself with an alien race known as the Chitauri who will enable him to conquer and rule over Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. As the group tried to figure out Loki's primary objective, Stark arrived on the bridge and explained from a highly scientific perspective that Loki needed a stable power supply to harness the cube's energy to then open and stabilize the portal. Stark's scientific explanation confused Rogers and the others, with the exception of Dr. Banner. ]] Upon Fury's request, Banner teamed up with Stark to locate the cube using the computer database in the Wishbone lab. While present, Rogers witnessed Stark attempting to provoke Banner into "Hulking out". Rogers confronted Stark about the potential danger he could cause and asked him to resume the task of finding the location of the cube. Stark and Banner revealed their misgivings about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motives behind researching the cube in the first place. Which in turn caused Rogers to investigate the matter further by sneaking into a storage room where he discovered HYDRA weaponry and learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. is attempting to harness the Tesseract's powers to manufacture weapons of mass destruction. An intense argument broke out between the team with Fury, Romanoff, Banner, Thor, but mainly between Rogers and Stark on the ethic of Heroism. Rogers argued that Stark was not the type of man who would make the sacrifice play "lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over him." Stark argued that the only reason Rogers was so special because of the serum. As it looked like it could come to a head, the Helicarrier came under attack by Clint Barton. Which forced Rogers and Stark to put aside their differences and work together to help save the damaged Helicarrier. While Stark repaired the turbine, Rogers had to fend off some of Loki's brainwashed agents from doing any further damage. Although successful, it was not without cost. Coulson was killed by Loki in the incident. Battle of New York Coulson's death was what would finally bring the team together. Regardless of all he had been through thus far, Rogers found the strength again to do what needed to be done and take command of The Avengers. Joined by Stark, Romanoff and Barton, now freed of Loki's control, they proceeded to New York when the Chitauri began their attack on the city. Eventually joined by Thor and Banner who transformed into the Hulk, the Avengers assembled for the first time. Rogers proved why he is the legend that he is, first giving each member their assignment: Barton to stake out from a building to call out patterns and any strays, Stark to provide air support and superiority, Thor to bottleneck the portal preventing any reinforcements from coming through, he and Romanoff to keep the fighting on the ground and for Hulk to simply do what he does best: smash. Rogers proved that his best days were not behind him, as he was able to take on countless numbers of Chitauri troops that came his way, in effect be the supersoldier he was made to be. Eventually, the Avengers fought back the Chitauri and were able to close the portal, thus saving the city and the world from conquest and capturing Loki. Sometime after the battle, they gathered in Central Park to see Thor return home to Asgard with the Tessaract and Loki, now bound and muzzled. After this, the Avengers went their separate ways until the next time the Earth needed its Mightiest Heroes to defend it from whatever threat would come. Rogers rode off on his motorcycle to see what awaits him in this brave new world he was now a part of. Personality and traits Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he's always been weak and small, he has learnt on his own skin what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character, often resulting goofy and shy, even in his new shape. Since his reawakening, Rogers seems to change a bit, becoming somewhat weary of this new time but still seems to be the same man as he was in the 1940s. Due to his exploits of the past, Rogers seems to naturally have a certain amount of respect given to him, even if he doesn't look for it. It is evident in Coulson who is arguably his greatest fan. Even Romanoff seems to show a great deal of respect to him and is even friendly with him. It is also evident in Fury, Banner, Barton and even Hill. Powers As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses peak human abilities, such as formidable strength, speed, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as a healing factor that prevents him from being drunk. The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's body natural abilities to the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman potential. It's transformed a frail Steve; he emerged from the machine taller and muscular. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Captain America frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the Super-Soldier serum. He is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning (and likely into superhuman levels). Captain America is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. Enhanced Strength: Steve's strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman potential. His strength allows him to overpower normal humans, even humans who have Olympic-level strength and even alien ground troops. He can tear through normal objects such as reinforced glass and bend metal bars. However, his strength is inferior to high-level superhumans like the Hulk or gods like Loki or Thor. Nonetheless, an combination of his strength, combat skills and his shield makes him an formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. Peak Human Durability: Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest level of human potential, which makes him very durable than an normal human being. While he is not completely bulletproof, he can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki or being thrown out a second-story bulding onto the top of a car and still being able to recover and continue to fight. Enhanced Speed: Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. He can run between 30-60 mph. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. Peak Human Stamina: Steve's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. Peak Human Senses: Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. Enhanced Agility: His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. He can reach very high places with great ease. Peak Human Reflexes: Steve's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest athlete. Peak Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, though he is still far from being a genius like Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. He can also speed read and high deductive/reasoning skills. Enhanced Healing: Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. *'Peak Human Aging': It is theorized that the serum dramatically slows Roger's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years before waking up in the 21st century and looks the same as he did the day he went down with the plane. Skills Steve Rogers is a highly trained soldier and expert in combat. Master Combatant: Captain America has mastered numerous martial arts like hand-to-hand combat, boxing, and maybe some other forms of martial arts. (It is more than like he probably learned from some of the members of the Howling Commandos). Nonetheless, as stated above, an combination of his strength, his shield and his training has made Steve an formidable combatant. It is unknown if he had additional training since his return, but he still shows to be an effective combatant. Master Shield Fighter: Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Advanced Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of Skull's hidden base and then after they bring him in, the assault team and then the full force of the SSR came in. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of The Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources (even the usually anti-authoritarian Tony Stark recognizes Rogers' tactical abilities and accepts his assignment). Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolition, survival tactics, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, communication systems and vehicles used in armed forces. It is unknown he had to update any of these skills since his reawakening, but it could be possible or some of them may still be equal to that of most modern special forces soliders. Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Tommy Gun during WWII and eventually modern firearms, picking up an assault rifle and using with ease. Expert Vehicular driver: He is proficient in driving motorcycles (both his Cap Cycle and his regular motorcycle) and piloting various aircrafts such as one of the bomber/jet planes and the Red Skull's plane although he may not yet be skilled in flying more modern aircrafts such as the Quinjet. Expert Sketch Artist: Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. He also sketch Stark Towers and the surrounding area on a napkin to perfection. Master of Stealth: Cap was able to sneak around the HYDRA base where Bucky was held and was able to sneak around the Helicarrier, regardless of the surveilliance. Equipment As a weapon of choice, he uses a Vibranium special shield, round shaped, which can become a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact. Also in combat, Rogers also uses canon weapons like guns and other firearms. Shield: A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry can not even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjolnir. It also can deflected Iron Man's Repulsors as an coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formdiable and devasatating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it can enable him to literally plow through any kind of opponent be either human enemy soldiers (HYDRA troopers) or alien ground forces (Chitauri warriors). Uniform: Rogers and Howard Stark both design the original suit he wore during the war. It was made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. It also allowed for a sidearm. The shield could be attached to the back. However, upon his reawakening and him joining the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., along with input from Phil Coulson, designed his new upgraded suit. It has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm (it is unknown whether this was intention or not at this time), nonetheless, it is possibly bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force truama and energy blasts from alien weaponry. *'Utility Belt': Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Peggy Carter - Love Interest *Bucky Barnes - Friend and Teammate *Abraham Erskine - Friend and Creator *Chester Phillips - Former Army Commander *Nick Fury - Current Commander *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan **James Montgomery Falsworth **Jim Morita **Gabe Jones *Howard Stark - Weapons Producer *Iron Man - Teammate *Thor - Teammate *Hulk - Teammate *Hawkeye - Teammate *Black Widow - Teammate *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson - Ally and Fan Enemies *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger *Loki *Chitauri Trivia *Before Chris Evans was cast as Captain America, Sam Worthington and Will Smith were in early talks for the role of Captain America. Later on Garrett Hedlund, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter, Mike Vogel, Sebastian Stan, Wilson Bethel, John Krasinski, Michael Cassidy, Chace Crawford and Jensen Ackles were on the final shortlist for the role. Kellan Lutz, Ryan Phillippe and Alexander Skarsgård carried out auditions in case Evans wasn't going to do the role. Stan would later be cast as Bucky in the film. *Chris Evans almost turned down the role. *In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's Shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. *In an alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk, which can be found on the DVD, Bruce Banner can be seen attempting to commit suicide on top of a glacier, instead transforming into The Hulk before he can do it, smashing the Glacier. A freeze frame shot of the crumbling glacier shows Captain America in the ice, but this is imposible considering that he was in a ship when he was frozen. *The Super Soldier Serum is a main plot element in The Incredible Hulk, giving Emil Blonsky his powers. The 'one successful test subject' (Captain America) is also referenced in the film. *In Iron Man 2, Phil Coulson finds another prototype of Captain America's Shield in Tony Stark's House. *In the movie, the government doesn't want Steve to be in the field, instead wanting him to be a performer to inspire the soldiers. But when he hears that his good friend Bucky and many other soldiers had been captured and were being held by Hydra, he breaks out with the help of Howard Stark to go rescue the captured troops. *In the film, before Rogers gets his signature trademark circular Shield, he is seen using three different shields. The first time he uses a garbage can lid as a shield when he's getting beat up by a bully in the ally. The second time he uses a cab door as a protective shield when Heinz Kruger fires a gun at him. The third time he uses a triangular shield during a musical tour and later ends up using it as a weapon on his first mission. *In The Incredible Hulk, General Ross refers to the Super Soldier formula. *Due to the Super Soldier Serum, his metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. Therefore, he can not get drunk. *Steve Rogers originally drinks the Super Soldier formula, while in the movie Steve is transformed into Captain America with a whole special equipment, designed by Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. *Steve Rogers was an artist before becoming Captain America; Adolf Hitler was also an artist before he became Führer of the Third Reich. This is ironic, as Captain America was fighting Nazis. *In The Incredible Hulk, when Tony Stark is talking to General Ross, Stark says the Super Soldier program was "put on ice," referring to Captain America's frozen body. *In the movie, many kids and a soldier are seen reading Captain America Comics #1, the first Captain America comic ever published. *When Bucky takes Steve to the World's Fair near the beginning of the film he says, "We're going to the future" - a foreshadowing that Steve Rogers will actually go to the future at the end of the film. *According to Steve's WWII enlistment form, his birth date is July 4th 1918, making him twenty-five in 1943. Decades later in 2011, when he wakes up after almost seventy years, he is ninety-three (in Earth years). However, due to being frozen for so long and his fast metabolism, he still appears young. *When Steve wakes up for the first time in almost seventy years in the '40's-style 'recovery room,' he hears the archive remains of a vintage Ebbets Field game from May 1941 on an old-fashioned radio and knows because he was there. This is actually a reference to a real baseball game played at Ebbets Field on May 25th '41, where Pete Reiser of the Brooklyn Dodgers hit the park grand slam. Sportscaster, Red Barber, is believed to have been the game's announcer (as heard by Steve on the radio) because he was with Ebbets Field at the time. Also, since Steve's birth date is July 4th 1918, he was twenty-two at the time of the game since he turned twenty-three on July 4th '41. All together, this is two years behind '43 when Steve became Cap at twenty-five. *Captain America has the most screentime in The Avengers. Nearly 37:00. References Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Captain America: Super Soldier Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Category:Avengers Members Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Humans